


Suzuran Interview

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Interview, Interviews, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo gets arrested for bringing his sword into Chuck E. Cheese. This is his interview after his arrest.This fic is formatted as an interview on a news site, which I think is very fun!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Suzuran Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my google docs for a while, so I thought I'd put it here!  
> Moving it messed with the format a little bit but not enough to really change anything

January 5th, 2020, the man commonly known as the Mysterious Cosplayer was detained by police for carrying weaponry in public. Little is known about the man but luckily I, Tamanegi Suzuki, was able to schedule an interview on behalf of the Suzaran News Station. The interview took place January 6th, just one day before he managed to disappear from his cell and seemingly everywhere else. It should be noted that he avoided eye contact and fidgeted throughout the interview. The signs of a liar?

TS: Thank you for seeing me for this interview.

MC: Yes. Just begin already. I would like to get this over with.

TS: Even though this is not your first time being detained by police, nobody knows anything about you. Could you give us some insight into who you really are?

MC: I am Schezo Wegey. Is there something you want from me?

I could not find the origin of his name in any database. It is indeed the right spelling, he has given his signature. Could it be a moniker?

TS: Only your story. It says here you were arrested for bringing a sword into a local Chuck E. Cheese. Could you tell me about that?

MC: There was a birthday party. I was invited.

TS: Do you normally carry a sword with you?

MC: Not just any sword. My beloved Dark Sword. I would be very grateful to have it back.

TS: Dark Sword…?

MC: Yes. That is its name.

TS: And you have a special connection to it?

MC: How many questions are you going to ask? I did not request a biography.

TS: Only a few more!

This is where he began to be irritable. I decided to only ask the essential questions and wrap up the interview.

TS: The only records of you that exist are these police reports. Where are you from?

MC: You have never heard of it.

TS: Try me.

MC: I currently reside in the town of Primp.

I could not find any town named Primp in any database.

TS: Currently? Did you live somewhere else before that? Why'd you leave?

MC: Right.

He began to get up before I stopped him. I obviously touched on a sore spot.

TS: Wait-. Moving on. Next question.

MC: [sigh]

TS: How do you keep breaking out of jail? It shouldn't be possible to break through the cell bars as fast as you do. And the cameras short circuit beforehand each time!

MC: I suppose you could say it is magic.

This is the first time he smiled during the interview. The only other time he smiled was when I said I was leaving.

TS: You said your sword was ‘beloved’...? Would you care to elaborate on that?

MC: Yes. I am afraid I cannot sleep without it. I have been here an entire day, you know. I am quite tired.

TS: Okay, we're almost done. Last question.

MC: Thank the heavens.

TS: This is an easy one, is there anything you'd like to tell our readers at home?

MC: No.

TS: Okay, I'll leave you alone now.

MC: Finally.

I extended my arm for a handshake, but his only reaction was to get up and leave. He didn't have the patience for me to ask as many questions as I'd like to have asked, so many questions remain unanswered. It is impossible to tell if he was even telling the truth at all. I hope I'll get the opportunity for another interview in the future. Until then we can only speculate.

  
  


Uploaded January 8th, 2020 by Tamanegi Suzuki

Published by Suzuran News Station

  
  


\- 24 comments -

CommentDestroyer69 - 5 hours ago

“lol its his first day on earth”

11 upvotes

TinFoilBoots - 3 hours ago

“I've read the police reports. Apparently they tried to taze him but it didn't affect him. I've got a few theories,...”  Read more

7 upvotes

ImBaby - 4 hours ago

“I'd like to see him hooked up to a lie detector”

6 upvotes

\- Load more comments -


End file.
